First Fight Memento
by Aia Lau
Summary: Things are getting better for Natsu and Lucy. But we can't avoid fights right? So how will they face their first ever fight? A sequel to A Silent Promise. But you wont miss anything even though you havent read it.


Hello! This is a sequel to my very first story A Silent Promise. I just thought of making one because I thought I didn't end it good enough. Until someone said that he/she will appreciate it if I make one. So here you go. Please read A Silent Promise first. I think it is worth your sweat to read. Hehe.

I do not own Fairy Tail. But I wish I do. ;)

That night, Lucy and Natsu opened another door to which will serve as a start to make new and exciting memories together with Happy.

It has been two months since they had become together but nothing change. Lucy very well knows that Natsu isn't the flowers and chocolate type of guy. Instead, Natsu is the one who will do something unimaginable, like giving withered flowers.

Natsu is not a prince like what Lucy had always dreamed to have. Natsu is a dragon, more of HER dragon. Natsu is not someone who's up for romantic dates, because Natsu is always up for fun and adventures; to which Lucy may try to deny but she really loves to go on adventures with him.

Let's say Natsu is the total opposite of Lucy's dream boyfriend but Natsu is Lucy's beloved boyfriend and no one can change that.

_Natsu fills the holes on Lucy and she fits perfectly on him._

_Her hands were like molded just for him to hold._

_His chest was perfectly sculpted just for her to lean._

_Their hearts were made just for them to share the love that was never been told._

Lucy sat at the edge of her bed to be followed by Natsu. But instead of sitting down, he jumped on her bed while hugging her pillows. He really loves her bed. He says it is comfortable. She finds it irritating sometimes on how Natsu always sneak on her bed in the evening. She finds it annoying to the point that she's thinking of giving it to him and buying new one. She rolled her eyes on her thoughts which made Natsu got slightly annoyed.

How many times had he already told her that too much thinking isn't good? But the blonde won't just listen. He knows he is not the thinking type. Everyone in the guild especially Ice prick always remind him of that and he never really cares. He always has fighting to resolve every matter. But these days, he noticed that he is also thinking of some things. He doesn't know if he should call it an achievement or not. Maybe Lucy has rubbed off some intelligence for him. Should he rub off some punching powers to her?

NO! Lucy Kick is enough. You don't know how it hurts, do you?!

Ah yes… The Lucy Kick. He should be extra sweeter to her this time so she wouldn't kick him out of the bed in the morning. He pulled Lucy and made her sit on his lap embracing her from behind.

"Natsu!" she squealed in surprise but finds it rather sweet seconds later. She locked her hands on Natsu's neck and kissed his forehead. She felt Natsu kissed her chin in response.

'What a perfect fit.' They both thought. It was just too romantic to think that they share the same thoughts about each other. Lucy really likes Natsu's warmth. It makes her calm. So comfortable… Like promising you that you will never get harmed.

"You're so warm." She said lovingly.

Since Lucy's face is way higher in position than that of Natsu, she didn't notice the playful glint on her dragon's eyes.

He removed Lucy on his lap and sat facing each other, so much to Lucy's dismay.

"Come on Luce. Don't pout. I might just kiss you." Upon hearing this, Lucy just pout her lips more and make her eyes glow while blinking cutely. Natsu shook his head before he quickly planted a kiss on Lucy's lips.

"Naughty Lucy. Feeling any better?" Natsu smirked. He knew very well that she doesn't like it when he broke from the hug. That's why she pulled that adorable face of hers that caught him weak again. It seems to him that Lucy is getting cuter and prettier and beautifuler and gorgeouser - okay, that word's already weird- every minute he will look at her. Is he getting absurd?

Sorry but Lucy is just too much! And Natsu hopes that when the day comes he will die, he wants to die with that beautiful face right before his eyes.

Crap! He just thought a wrong idea! He doesn't want to die and leave Lucy behind. He wants to be with her every second of a minute that makes an hour on a day! He swears he will not think of the same thing again.

"You don't like it?" She asked playfully earning a blush on Natsu. Oh Lucy, if you just know what is Natsu's thoughts about you.

"I d-didn't say I d-don't, d-did I?" he said while looking away trying to shove the blush away, not noticing that he is also pouting out of embarrassment.

Lucy leaned forward and gave Natsu a peck on his manly lips. He was surprised by the sudden gesture that made him blush even more; earning a giggle on Lucy.

"W-What's funny?" he tried to act normal but he just sounded like a whining child. This made Lucy giggle more earning an adorable glare from him.

"Nothing. Just thinking of how lucky I was to have you." She said while cupping his right cheek. He smiled at her as he hold her hand cupping his cheek.

"I'm also thinking of the same thing." He almost whispered and kissed her hand.

"Let's sleep—kyaaah!" She squealed when Natsu pulled her hand and now she was on top on Natsu who was lying with his back on her bed.

"Sounds good to me." He said while wearing that goofy grin.

"Let me go." She silently said when she saw Happy shifting uncomfortably on the side.

She felt Natsu's grip loosen. She sighed and she gently pushed herself beside him. She was about to tell Natsu to take the couch when he hugged her closer to his chest, his right hand slipped at the back of her head making it rest there as his left hand slipped on her waist.

"Just this night, please?" He said as he snuggled his head at the crook of her neck.

She can feel the warmth emanating right through his body. His warm and calm breathing were like massaging her neck and it really feels good. The night is cold and so she thinks it's not a bad idea. She snuggled closer to him and rests her hand on his broad chest.

Happy, upon seeing the two on their position, can't help but get jealous. So he got on his feet and walked sleepily on the two. He found a space between Lucy's stomach and there, he made himself comfortable and immediately drifting to sleep again while whispering good nights to the already asleep Lucy and Natsu.

Natsu couldn't help but smile at the way their night has turned out. He has Lucy where he had always wanted her to be and he got Happy who supports their relationship. They were like a real family minus the rings and vows. But things will get there on the right time. Right now, they just have to savor each day and fill it with happy memories.

When sunshine greeted Lucy from her window, she saw herself lying comfortably beside Natsu who has his hands still draped over her waist. She doesn't fail to notice the ball of blue fur snuggling comfortably on her stomach. She smiled a loving smile as she put her left hand on Happy's back, gently massaging it. She looked up to her beloved dragon and placed her other hand on his cheek. She was going to give him a morning greeting, while also hoping that it would wake him up.

She leaned closer to his face, lips inches apart. She was about to do it when she felt his hands creeping upward her back UNDER HER SHIRT.

A vein literally pop out. She gasped for air and readied her lungs.

"NATSUUUUUU!" both males screamed at her sudden outburst.

"Where's the enemy? Where is he? Where is he?!" Natsu screamed ready for a fight and he was on a fighting stance.

"I'm gonna call the others Lucy… I'll be back!" Happy frantically said as he makes his way on her window only to be grabbed by Lucy back.

"What? / Where's the bastard?" Happy and Natsu said in unison.

"There's no enemy Natsu! Get your grip!" He shouted at the boys and they gave Lucy a questioning look.

Lucy sighed so early in the morning. She shook her head trying her best not to laugh at their antics but she failed.

Natsu and Happy ran on her side and started bombarding her questions, concern visible on their faces.

When Lucy stopped laughing, she faced the two. Anger dissipated already when she saw the first reaction she gets when she screamed his name.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle the both of you. I just got overly self conscious." She honestly explained.

"No. You got extremely self conscious this time! Don't be, Lucy." Happy snorted while nibbling his fish already. She smiled at Happy assuming that he meant it in a good way.

"Thank—"

"Natsu's the only dragon slayer who made a **mistake** of choosing you as his mate." He continued casually like it was nothing. Both males laugh and stopped when they felt a dark aura.

Both screeched when they looked at Lucy who's really scary that time.

"Why you—!." But before she could punch any of them, Natsu quickly planted a peck on her lips and rushed through her window where Happy is waiting to catch him.

"See you at the guild, Lucy! Daisuki!" He said while grinning before finally leaving Lucy at her apartment—dumbfounded.

On the guild, Fairies are having a good time, as always. But this time, some of them are not doing the things you expect them to do. For example, Cana. Instead of drinking, she is seated beside Gray with her cards spread across the table. She's doing fortune-telling this time.

Elfman wasn't bragging about manliness because a certain brown-haired girl named Evergreen kept him flustered and silently blushing hard by himself on the corner of the room where you can see the Raijin Tribe who's getting along well with the other members of the guild. Juvia and Gajeel are talking to Levy while Jet and Droy are weeping somewhere. And Wendy was being a keen observant this time.

She walked towards Mira who was cleaning a mug.

"Good morning Wendy." She greeted with a smile and soon after that, the latter greeted back.

While talking about various things, Natsu kicked the door opened.

"Good morning everyone!" he greeted in a high pitched voice with his grin while waving his hand.

"Aye!" Happy responded as he jumped through the air stretching his arms up.

Everyone inside seems like they were looking for someone behind him other than Happy. But when they saw nothing comparable to a blonde hair, they throw him a confused look.

Natsu got puzzled by their looks.

"You don't have toothpaste on your face, Natsu. What about me?" Happy whispered silently.

Natsu shook his head and said the same thing.

"Let's just start over again." And so they walked back outside the guild and closed the door.

"**Good morning everyone!" he greeted in a high pitched voice with his grin while waving his hand.**

"**Aye!" Happy responded as he jumped through the air stretching his arms up.**

But still, he got no response.

"What the heck is wrong with you?! " They all snapped back onto senses when Natsu shouted in pure annoyance. They all shook their heads despite the fact that they noticed Lucy is missing.

"Come on Happy, let's do it again and you people better greet me back!" He shouted with his fist on fire.

They walked back outside the guild and closed the door again. With their second time repeating their entrance, they saw Lucy walking fast the guild. She smiled at them lovingly and offered to enter the guild together. Natsu kicked the door open for the third time that morning. Instead of being annoyed to hell like when he came outside, he was smiling a true radiant smile again because Lucy was on their side.

"**Good morning everyone!" they greeted in sync.**

"**Aye!" Happy responded as he jumped through the air stretching his arms up.**

"Now, that's what I am expecting. Good morning Natsu, Lucy, and Happy." Cana said.

Everyone agreed and throw them greetings for the morning.

The two sat on their table and began chattering about these and that. They were so happy at that time that they didn't notice the eyes of the guild eyeing them every minute.

"Natsu?" Lucy called out.

"Yeah?" Natsu responded and looked at Lucy, temporarily stopping his attack on his food.

Lucy got quite skeptical about the idea of asking him the thing that has been bugging her mind ever since they left her room a while ago. But there is something inside her that strongly wants to know the truth.

"Uh, Natsu… I remembered Happy saying about mate. Uh, what is a mate?" She asked shyly.

Natsu blushed a bit at her questions. It was so sudden and he wasn't expecting it to come from her. It's not like he's hiding something from her. He's just worried about the complication of mating.

"Mate is uh—like boyfriend and girlfriend relationship to normal people. But because we are raised by dragons, parts of us were adopted to being like that of a dragon. Mate is the dragon's term for relationship." He answered hoping that she will get satisfied but man, Happy won't just shut this time.

"You're information is incomplete Natsu…" He said and looked at Lucy's direction who has her eyebrows raised.

"Mate is the dragon's term for relationship. But unlike normal mages or people, they do not go one girl to another. They only got their mate once and he or she can never be replaced. It's cool right? Now, give me a fish." Happy continued waiting for his fish.

"I'm sorry but I don't have any now. And you always eat my food!" She snarled towards him making Happy fly toward Natsu.

"Lucy's so mean." He pouted.

"Whatever." She said.

Awkward silence filled them.

Lucy wonders why Natsu would not tell her about the mate thing. It isn't as bad as it seems. For her, it sounds great. That means she will be the only one, his only girl. They only have one mate and it goes for once so it means lifetime. Well, to be honest, she really doesn't have a problem spending a lifetime with him. But what about him?

Then it hit her. What if Natsu's the one who got problems spending his lifetime with her? What if he doesn't like the idea of not going one girl to another like what Happy said? What if he doesn't think of me as his mate that's why he's not telling me so he can—

"What are you thinking?! I really hate it when I don't know what runs through your head." Natsu whined. This made Lucy look at him with sadness on her eyes.

"Hey what?" He has gotten really confused.

Is she getting like this just because of the mate thing? It's not like he never wanted to tell her. He's just waiting for the right moment. Having a mate is not as easy as what you think. Once they lose them, they can never have another one. His heart is only for Lucy. But what if Lucy doesn't like the idea of being his mate? Or what if he said something ridiculous about being a mate and makes her back out on their relationship or worse, not wanting to be with him again? He should be careful or else, everything will be gone. And he doesn't want that. He loves Lucy and her happiness is the main prior here. What if she doesn't like the sound of being called a mate? If that's the case, he got no problem with that. He doesn't care of what they are called anymore as long as he got her by his side. As long as she loves her because he, himself is sure that his feelings were strong and unbreakable. His love towards her is like his fire with no way of burning out and will be all for himself.

The silence is deafening. Her eyes were so lonely and he doesn't like her like that. What is she thinking? What is making her so sad?

"Luce, let's talk outside, please." He heaved a sigh of relief when she nodded.

Happy, understanding the scenario, decided not to come which make the two comfortable. Happy just wished that what happened months ago won't happen this time. What if they got mad at each other again and this time, there was no way out? He drove the train of thoughts away not wanting to weave another nonsense thought. He just have to believe on Natsu's feeling towards Lucy.

Natsu and Lucy stopped when they were in front of her apartment. Lucy opened the door and for the rarest time, Natsu used it. Lucy doesn't know if she should be glad that he used it or should she be afraid because it was so out of the norm.

He sat on the couch while she sat on the chair on her study table.

"Lucy, about the mate thing," There, Natsu has begun. Lucy readied herself.

"I didn't tell it you because…" He paused which made her disappointed. She is so itching to know every part of it.

"I don't think…" He paused again and heaved a sigh of nervousness. Lucy understands his actions so she let it slip. Maybe, he's just really nervous.

"You will…" And there he stopped again and Lucy's patience vanished.

"Dammit Natsu! Will you please get your tongue straight? The suspense is driving me insane!" She growled in frustration. It's just too much!

Natsu got taken aback by her outburst so he decided to finish it at once.

"Sorry. The reason I didn't tell you this is because I don't think you will like it. I'm afraid you will not like being called mate cause as far as I know, you dreamed of having a man you can call boyfriend. And I just want to grant your dream. I'm also afraid that it will shock you and that it will make you leave me because of the fact that mate goes for like forever. And I don't want you to be trapped in a forever with me if it is not to your liking. I want you to agree to be with me for infinity not because of this mate relationship but because you really want it. And Luce, if ever you change your mind about me, I just want to let you know that you will always be here." He said while pointing his index finger on his heart.

"Luce, I really love you and I'm certain that I will never change my feelings. I want you to be happy and I'm so more than willing to grant your every wish, well… As long as I can do it. Luce, now that you know it, what are you thinking?"He asked, all nervous to what will be her response. He just wishes it to be something positive. He closed his eyes praying to all the gods for a very positive reply.

"Idiot." His eyes snapped opened.

"What?" He asked, flabbergasted. But Lucy's eyes start welling up with tears.

"Luce, you're not going to cry, are you?" He asked even though he knows the answer.

He quickly ran towards her and hugged her to calm her down.

"Natsu… I'm sorry." She said between soft sobs. He taps her back and lulled her words to stop her from crying.

"What are you sorry about?" He managed to ask when he felt her hands grasped his vest.

"I doubt your feelings. I shouldn't have done that, right? I feel guilty. All I can say is sorry. I'm so bad. I'm sorry." She said not being able to look in his eyes.

"You weirdo… It's normal to doubt someone sometimes. What's bad is not trying to clear out every misunderstandings. I love you so much to get mad at you." He whispered and he immediately kissed her forehead.

She tugged onto his vest once again and stifled her sobs as Natsu keeps on gently rubbing her back. A minute or two, Natsu felt something on his vest. When he looked down, he saw Lucy blowing her nose up on his vest!

She looked up at him.

"Sorry. I can't help myself." She smiled and chuckled.

"I don't want you to see me with cold running off my nose…" She defended when Natsu raised his brows.

"Weirdo. And you made my vest a hanky? You're lucky I love you." He stated with a smile.

"Yeah. I love you too." She tip-toed and yanked Natsu down to meet his lips.

She gently pressed it to his and not long after that, Natsu kissed her back with his arms both at her waist while her hands were on his neck, tugging on his hair.

"Happy must be waiting." Lucy interfered.

"Yeah." But before letting Lucy go, he kissed her again before running towards her window and jumping.

"You idiot. You never learn." She whispered.

Back at the guild, Wendy saw Lucy and Natsu walk out together of the guild.

She noticed that these past few months, they seem to have gotten closer. The change in their behavior started one morning after they walked together from their two days fight. And after that, they had gotten more inseparable.

"Mira-san, don't you think Lucy-san and Natsu-san has gotten closer?" She asked towards the barmaid who's preparing a drink for her.

"So you also noticed. And I thought I was the only one." She sighed in relief. In a blink of an eye, Cana, Levy and Lisanna were seen surrounding the two girls at the bar.

"Did I just hear the names Natsu and Lucy?" Cana asked them and earned a nod.

"So, what is it this time?" Levy squealed in excitement knowing that there will be another operation to be done to get those two together. Though sometimes, she also got nervous about it thinking what if one day, she just decided to pair her up with anyone. Not like she has already someone she likes! She's just nervous. She shook her head desperately earning a confused look at the rest. She just laughed awkwardly at them.

"Thinking of someone, aren't we?" Mira asked in a frightening sweet voice. _Crap_.

"No… Hehe… So what's it with Lu-chan and Natsu?" She changed the topic and everyone go with the flow. She sighed in relief.

"Okay… But be careful on your way home Levy. I heard there are mages out there who's up for solid script mages." She reminded him and the next thing they heard was the growl of a certain Iron Dragon Slayer.

Mira, seeing Levy getting a hard time blushing decided to dismiss teasing her and get on the main objective.

"Wendy noticed them being closer than before." They nod…

"So…" They all lean toward her.

"We must do something to get then together." She said menacingly which sent every girls a shiver along their spines.

"Mira! I have something to tell you!" Happy called in when he heard they are up to something.

He's just going to tell them that they don't need to resort on some plans anymore because they are already a couple. It's like they are not going to tell it to the guild sooner or later so he decided to do the honor, besides… He has also run out of fish.

But upon getting near Mira, he felt the very bad aura that everyone in the guild fear.

"This is not time for fish. We have something important to discuss here. You got that?" She said and so, Happy flew away in fear of her. He surge up to the roof of the guild while screaming that he only wants to help and have some fish. Soon, he is seen flying out of the guild.

"Sorry Happy." Mira whispered to herself while laughing awkwardly.

"Just give him a buck of fish. So what now?" Cana asked being slightly impatient.

"We have to make anyone of them jealous that's why…" They leaned closer again while Lisanna has gotten impatient too.

"Come on Mira-oneechan! Don't leave us hanging…" She pouted.

"Okay… So… We are having a beach partyyyyyyy!" Mira screamed in joy at her plan.

"Okay, first…" They made a circle and started weaving out the best plan they could weave.

The day of the beach party comes and everyone was so excited about it.

"Ha! I'm sure this will be fun!" Natsu said while grinning widely.

"It will be fun if you're not there flame brain!" Gray snorted.

"What did you say?" Natsu angrily asked and soon they are literally on their foreheads.

"You heard me. You will just destroy the beach."

"Oh yeah? Says the one who freeze a pool. Ice princess!"

"What did you call me?!"

"You heard me." Natsu smirked.

"ERZAAAAA!" they heard Lucy shout her name and just like that, they were seen hugging each other.

"We're not fighting!" Gray said frantically while stripping unconsciously off his clothes.

"Gray! Your clothes! Here, you can wear mine, my friend!" Natsu acted while looking at Erza and smiling the best he could.

"That's good. Friendship is important here in the guild."

Sometimes, Lucy wonders if Erza really believes them or she's just toying with them. She decided to shrug the idea and hopped on the train.

In the end, Natsu ended up unconscious on Erza's lap. She doesn't know but there's a sting in her heart just by seeing Natsu lying on someone else's lap. Somehow, she dislikes the idea.

"What's the matter Lucy? You've been staring at me for quite a time." She asked.

She shrugged her shoulders and ignored her question. Instead, she look outside the window feeling guilty herself.

'Don't tell me I'm jealous. I can't be possibly jealous of Erza, right?' she thought.

She's a nakama and she got Jellal. There's nothing to worry about, right? She looked over Erza and Natsu again and the sting of discomfort shot her again.

The uncomfortable feeling of having Natsu lay on Erza didn't leave her until they got to their destination. She hopped off the train and started walking to where the others are walking to. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder that got her startled.

"You are tensed." Natsu commented, looking all fine after that train ride.

"You think?" She was surprised as to how irritated her words came out. _This is bad. _

"You didn't wait for me." He said sternly making them both stop. When they were already far but still in sight from the others, that's when they walked again.

"Sorry." She tried to apologize by her foul behavior but even the word left her lips with sarcasm in there.

There is nothing to get jealous of Erza, right? There was nothing, right? But she isn't really good at hiding feelings. Yeah! She doesn't like what happened. She hated it when it was Erza whose Natsu is lying instead of her. That should be her and not Erza. _Tch_.

"Luce, what's the matter?" He asked gently.

She inhaled deeply and exhaled harshly, trying to get all the negative feelings out of her system.

"Sorry." She smiled when she succeeded on calming herself.

"Sorry. The truth is, I got jealous of Erza." She confessed.

"Eh? Of all people?" He was shocked. As in really shocked.

"Don't be like that. I'm serious here. When you lay on her lap and not on mine, I got jealous, okay? It's just normal." She stated in annoyance but still, she got a smile from Natsu.

"There's nothing to get jealous about, though to be honest, I felt happy. Luce is getting a little possessive, isn't she?" He mocked and later on chuckled. He noticed Lucy pout and got irritated so he stopped.

"I'm all yours." He stated and he draped her arms on her shoulders.

Lucy looked up at him and she saw that handsome smile that fits perfectly on his face. She smiled back knowing that Natsu isn't just trying to cheer her up but he's stating both a fact and promise.

After all, they belong to one another.

"They _liiiiikke _each other!" Happy teased which caused them to blush and he found it stupid. They shouldn't be blushing just because of that. Youngsters this day.. He shook his head.

They were playing like kids on the ocean. They decided to play the most famous game on the sea. They decided to pick their partners and it was like an unwritten rule that when you say partners, Natsu is for Lucy and Lucy is for Natsu. They sat at the shore and waited for everyone to finish.

"Juvia would be Gray-sama's partner! I will not let anyone defeat my Gray-sama!" Juvia declared on her fighting stance and clung on to Gray, so much for Gray's embarrassment.

"Like I have a choice." Gray muttered.

"Then I will take Laxus." Erza declared while pointing out to him who squirts the juice he was sipping out.

"Why me?!" He asked flabbergasted while looking horrified at her.

"Because we are both S-class wizards that's why I am choosing you." She argued when she felt a demon's presence.

"I'm an S-class wizard too, aren't I?" Mira said in a somewhat sweet but menacing tone. Laxus' face has gotten red from the attention he was gaining because of these two monsters who were fighting for him.

"Yo Laxus! Who are you going to choose—as your mate-?" He heard Natsu said and when he looked at him who was sitting comfortably with Lucy, he saw him silently say the last words with his hands covering his mouth. He grinned when Laxus' face has gotten even more redder.

"Shut up! I'm not going to play this sick game! Who on Earth is that stupid person who suggested this game in the first place?!" he shouted in irritation.

Both the female S-class wizard stopped from bickering. Laxus turned around and he saw a smiling face of Mirajane.

"It's me." She said and turned away crying. His face ran out of color, jaws dropped on the ground, and eyes bulging out of its socket when he realized what he did.

"M-Mira. I'm j-joking, you know! Sorry. Come on, let's be partners. Okay? What do you think? S-sorry!" he suggested and regretted it at the last minute.

"Really?" He sighed when she stopped and he slowly nodded.

"Then who's going to be my partner?" Levy asked herself.

"Do you really need to ask that? We've been partners back at Tenrou." She squealed when she heard Gajeel and slightly flushed.

"Y-Yeah." She answered.

"HA! It's not like I really want to be you partner, so don't get me wrong!" he said with full pride. As expected of someone whose name is Gajeel.

"Who told you to pick me!" She screamed not wanting to lose to his pride.

"Then I think, I'm going to be a judge." Erza decided.

"Now players, get on the beach!"

"Yosh! Finally, the game will begin. Let's do our best Lucy!" Natsu turned to his side to give her girl an encouraging smile.

Lucy wasn't really sure of this game. She is sure she can beat Levy since this is a game of strength. But that's what making her nervous. Levy isn't a threat. She's more than afraid to face Juvia, especially Mira.

And it seems like fate is toying with her because the first person she's against to is Juvia! Have you ever heard of the power of feelings? How about Juvia's feelings towards Gray? And what about her feelings towards her?

She gulped out loud. Natsu sat on his feet and motioned her to ride on his shoulders which she obliged. Juvia has gotten very happy with the position that she keeps on daydreaming while they were on the imaginary arena. She used this as a chance to push her enough to get her land on her feet and so she tumbled down with Gray on top of her. Before Erza could count, Juvia fainted with a smile on her lips and her eyes replaced with hearts.

The game continued and both know Mira is a tough contender so Natsu has gotten extra careful with Lucy.

Lucy noticed it and smiled at herself at how caring Natsu is in terms of his possessions. And she is more proud to say that she belongs to him. The way Natsu would catch her when she is in the brink of falling down; literally on the game they are playing; the way he would tighten his grip on her legs to hold her in place was not to painful. The way he would look up at her and smile when they got points, the way he screams at Mira for pushing her so hard, was making Lucy really happy. It seems so simple in the eyes of everyone but for her, the feelings are there, remaining silent but practically shouting.

They were interrupted when a girl comes near them. A girl who is about the same height with Lucy, she got an emerald eyes and a fair skin. Her pink hair was in a bun, so long that it flows down just above her waist. She wore a plain orange swimsuit with little fire-like adorning the edge. She is beautiful.

Lucy knows that Natsu really likes stuff with anything similar to dragons and fire. She looked up at him noticing that he is looking at the girl's swimsuit. Her temperature immediately rose for the misbehavior of her dragon. She lifted her foot and hardly stepped on his.

"OUCH!" he shouted in the sudden attack. He looked at Lucy with a question visible at his face.

"Oops. Sorry. I think my foot is itching." _to kick your ass for looking at her chest._

She wanted to add but she doesn't want to get herself embarrassed so she chose to be silent. And so, finally, the girl decided to speak.

"You are Natsu Dragneel, if I am not mistaken." She said with so much adoration in her voice.

"Yes, you're right." He answered back with a grin while I, Mira and Laxus were just watching at the moment.

"I am Aira. And I am your big fan. It's so nice to see you here with your guilmates." She said with a smile.

So she is a big fan, huh. But Lucy sensed something was off but then, she decided to shrug the feeling off knowing that she is just a fan.

"I hope I can spend time with you and the others." She requested or more like she stated.

Natsu scratched the back of his head and looked awkwardly at us, one brow rising.

"Well, I don't mind." Lucy answered that took him in surprise.

"Well, if Lucy is fine with it, then me too." Mira smiled at Aira then looked at Lucy.

"But you do realize that one has to quit the game for Aira to enter, right Lucy?" She asked and it hit her.

There are three girls and two boys. Mira isn't going to quit because no one is telling so. And it's not like she's willing to partner up with Laxus after seeing Mira fight for her right to be with him (giggles at her thoughts).

So it leaves her to be the one to make the sacrifice. She's been with Natsu everyday so she thought it will not hurt to let him be with the others for just a moment. Feeling light with herself for doing a fan a favor, she spoke up.

"Then I'm going. Besides, I'm a bit tired with all that pushing already. Have fun!" She smiled brightly and she saw Aira smile to giving her a thankful look.

She went back to the cottage and decided to get herself busy with a book she just bought yesterday. But before that, he dried herself first. While drying up, Lisanna came over.

"Hi Lucy." She greeted.

"Hello. Aren't you going to have fun with the others?" She asked politely.

"I had just finished. I saw Natsu with someone beautiful and, say hot. Who's that girl?" She pointed out to Aira making me look at them too.

But upon turning, she was shocked to see how Aira was so clingy with Natsu while having fun.

"Lucy? Are you okay?" Lisanna asked with concern, silently smiling to herself for their well planned mission.

"Of course. That girl is Aira. Natsu's fan." She answered timidly, like she has no interest at all.

They both look at the pairs playing and Lucy clearly saw it, how that girl will press her chest against Natsu's headtop. How she will cling to Natsu when she is falling out his shoulders and he's picking her up. She clearly knows that Aira is flirting with Natsu!

She can't contain her anger well and accidentally released everything on the thing at her hand. They both look at her book which was found tore into half.

"What happened?" Lisanna asked her again.

She felt embarrassed to admit that she is furious about the girl.

"Are you jealous?" Lisanna asked her again. _Jealous? Oh no, not again._

"No. There's no need. But my book! Darn Natsu! I gotta make him pay for this." After saying that, she strode off to where Natsu was having fun.

She hardly tap his shoulder making Natsu turn around.

"Hi Luce." He greeted happily while waving at her.

She tap her hand away making Natsu shocked. He looked at Lucy only to see her looking madly at her.

"Don't 'Hi Luce' me! YOU! You tore my book in half which we had only bought yesterday!" She shouted in anger.

She's being irrational and she knows that. But it is somehow true, right? That he's the one who rip her book, directly or not… It's him because he's too kind to confirm and say that Aira is flirting with him. Why couldn't he stop her? Or maybe he likes it too? Darn this pervert!

"I didn't!" he yelled back. Lucy looked down, not believing that Natsu just yelled at her.

"S-sorry. But it's not me." He apologized for his action and started to think if he really rip her book apart. But no matter how hard he tries to remember, he couldn't remember himself doing such thing.

"You really don't get it. And now you're denying it." She hardly said those words. She's burning in anger that she started to crumple the book in her hand.

Natsu has gotten annoyed thinking what could possibly be her problem. She couldn't be jealous right? He already told him that he's all hers. So what? The book? She could just buy one again.

"Uhm… Maybe Natsu-kun really didn't do it." They heard Aira said and suddenly found her holding lightly to her arms.

'_Natsu-kun?'_

Did she heard her right? She just added 'kun' in Natsu's name? Since when has they gotten **that **close?

Natsu is a really friendly person but at least, it has gotten days for them to be close and started to know each other, became real friends, teammates, best friends and lovers. And even once, she didn't dare to flirt with him. How could she?!

She harshly shove her hands away which shocked everyone who's in sight.

"Lucy?!" Natsu exclaimed in disbelief.

"That's harsh! What has gotten into you?" He asked her with his hands tightly gripping her shoulders. But then, she doesn't speak.

She already started acting bitch, so she thought of acting it out all the way.

He stole the book on her hands.

"Is it just because of this? Darn it Lucy! It's not even worth infuriating for you to be like that!"

He has the slightest clue of what's making her act so rough and it's making him mad not to know. It's making him mad to think of things since he isn't really the thinking type one. His getting mad at himself, not her, because he can't figure out her real feelings. And before he knew it, he's burning the other half of the book down.

Ashes fall and collate into the water.

"You're one big of an idiot Natsu!" She screamed in anger.

She can't hold her anger and it makes her slap Natsu hard in front of everyone.

"Enjoy yourself till you got numb." She walked away after glaring a little second at Aira, who seems surprised.

Really, huh? She has gotten surprised? It's her fault anyways for flirting with him. It's her fault for not knowing who to hit and to anger. And unfortunately, she made the so ever kind Lucy mad. As so the saying goes, 'when a kind person got mad, expect her to be fierce.'

When Lucy was finally out of sight, someone dared to break the silence.

"Is it going to happen again?" Happy asked to himself. Soon, he fly away to find Lucy and sympathize with her feelings.

Lucy locked herself to her room and started crying heavy.

She jumped on her bed and she buried her face to the pillows to muffle her sobs.

She can't help herself from being mad. She knows that there is nothing to worry about. Natsu told him about the mate thing and it was supposed to say that SHE is the only one right? So even though someone get near him, it's nonsense, at least, it was what she wish.

Has she gotten confident with herself that no one will steal Natsu away from him? But his words just seems so real and reassuring. Or was she the wrong one for being extremely irrational? Has she become short sided?

Being jealous is just normal, at least it's what she thought. Being jealous just means being protective of a relationship. Is it wrong to protect their relationship? If protecting it means feeling like this—painful that you can't breath—then should she stop doing it? Then what about them? What about everything they had been through?

Does this jealousy means that she's beginning to distrust and became suspicious of Natsu? He would surely won't like it.

But what about her feelings? What should she do? Just watch them laugh and have fun while it is clear that that girl has hidden desires with him? Just tag along with them, ignore the sting in her heart and go with the flow?

Natsu. Natsu. Natsu.

You're making Lucy's wit and endless imagination run to an end.

She heard a knock on the door. Happy introduced himself and Lucy immediately let him in thinking that maybe, she needs a confidante in Happy's persona.

"Are you alright?" he asked with full concern.

He lay down beside Lucy who has gotten back to her old position and gently patted her shoulders.

He may not have the powers to make her get out of her sad mood like Natsu always do, but he will do his best because Lucy is important to him. Like Natsu, he also loves Lucy because she is Lucy, their Lucy and it hurts him so bad to see her crying like this.

"Not really." She answered. She grabbed Happy by the hand and hugged him towards her chest, gently rubbing his back so he couldn't see how pathetic she looks that time.

"Have you ever been insecure?" She asked between her sobs.

"A lot of times." Happy simply answered as he rest comfortably on her. He heard her chuckle.

"Really? And what would make you feel that?" she asked in curiosity.

"Well, there are times that I feel doubtful with myself. I'm not that strong to fight for Natsu." He said in a matter of fact tone.

"I see. We're just the same."

"But you don't have to worry about saving Natsu. It's the other way around." He continued. Lucy patted her, still not allowing him to look at her.

"Sure thing."

"Everyone got their own insecurities. Don't worry. Lucy…"

"What is it?" She asked when he suddenly stopped.

"Are you mad because of Aira?" He got her surprised.

She harshly exhaled before answering him. She shove all the anxieties away and tried her best to remain honest to herself. She thought that maybe, talking with Happy will make her realize her fault.

"Honestly, I don't know. I- I just got furious when I saw her getting clingy with Natsu…" She spoke those words bitterly and with anger.

"She's flirting with Natsu…" She admitted letting out a sigh.

"But what makes me mad is him, not doing anything. I mean, after all the mate thing, I should be relaxing and whistling, right? But—gah!—I don't know. Seeing him with Aira makes me mad. That's all. And th—en…" Upon remembering what happened a while ago, tears started to slide down again, making Happy release himself and look at her face. She quickly covered her face with her hands as she let herself cry.

"And then, he yelled at me for being shallow. He yelled at me and got mad. He burned the book that we promised to read together even though he doesn't really like reading. He told me that I was harsh for being rude at Aira. Does he even consider what I feel that time? D-does he even know that it's not just the book? Does he know how I feel? I bet he doesn't. Because he's busy playing with them, with Aira." She managed to say between her tears.

Suddenly, Happy is crying too. Lucy thinks they get along well because they're both crybabies.

"Lushyyyy.. I know Natsu didn't mean it. Natsu won't get mad at you. He can be a kid sometimes but I know he's matured enough to know other things. Please forgive him Lushyyyy…" He hugged Lucy as wide as he could.

Lucy sat up and lift Happy at her level.

"You know what, you're such a crybaby." Lucy joked even though she knows she is the one to talk.

"And you're acting like you're the girlfriend here." She chuckled when Happy snorted.

"But maybe you're right." She smiled as she wipe her own tears because it seems like Happy is not going to do it for her.

"God Happy! If a girl cries in front of you, you should wipe it away for her." She kiddingly scolded him and eventually, they both laughed at their craziness.

"I'm only going to do it with Charla." He said before sticking out his tongue.

"Whatever you say." She rolled her eyes afterwards.

Natsu gripped his hair for the nth time that hour. He shouldn't have yelled at her. He shouldn't have said those words at her. It should have hurt her.

"What? Feeling guilty as hell?" He heard Gray asked him, more of mocked him.

"Not now." He simply said. But man, he's right. He's feeling guilty as hell.

He got lucky at first because Lucy loves him back, and that's why she forgave him. But now was different.

"That was one hell of a show. She must be really jealous of that chic." Gray whistled after that. After all, he's not there to break bones with him, he's there to let him know what he think is the problem because knowing Natsu, it will took him forever to finally understand the matter at hand.

"What for? I thought I already told her that she is my mate and that she will always be my one?" Gray's jaw dropped not believing what he heard.

"What did you say? Y-you mean you and Lucy are—for real?" He asked in astonishment.

Natsu eyed him for a moment.

"Duh? I thought you knew it all along?" He said with sarcasm.

"But—"Gray was lost for words. He's inwardly debating if everything he heard was true. It was really quite a revelation.

"You are always talking about it on the guild, I thought you knew it. Idiot." Natsu said in annoyance.

"Why didn't you tell us?" He asked still in surprise.

"Are you deaf, you freaking Ice Prick? I said I thought you already knew it!" His voice got higher this time.

"Not like I care about all of you knowing it now. I had more important things to think and you're not helping." He stated in a calm voice when Gray had finally decided to shut his mouth.

Then, they heard someone stumble behind them. They turned around to find Levy standing there.

"Sorry. I was just looking for Lu-chan. I'm planning to give this to her." Levy said and showed us the other half of the book that Natsu managed to destroy.

He took it away and eyed it.

_Shit. _

Upon realizing what the book was, he had gotten madder at himself. How could he burn it without noticing that it was the book they promised to read together?

Gray advised Levy to keep away from them for a while and the bluenette obliged.

"You know what, I think you have to apologize to Lucy. I really don't know anything about this mate or what but girls are girls. Even though you say that it will always be her for a million time, it will not stop a girl from getting jealous." He said before standing and patting his rival at his shoulder.

"Later at night, we're going to an onsen. You should make up with her as early as possible if you don't want to miss it." He said before finally going off.

Natsu just stared down at the book at hand. He doesn't want Lucy to be mad at him again. Things like what if Lucy had decided to break up with him is running through he mind.

He kept on cursing himself for being real stupid at these kind if stuffs. Only if he knew better then maybe, things will not get worse than this. And he had to admit, that slap really hurts.

But it's nothing if she would decide to leave him. Okay, maybe part of things are his fault, though he doesn't really know which one is it… But he will surely know it on the way. He has to apologize to her first and he must make sure that by the end of the day, they will still be together.

He's walking on the street, thinking of a way to apologize to her. He doesn't want it to be just saying sorry. He wants it to be special because he promised Lucy that no matter what, he will always make her feel special. And that he will give more of his most and that he will add more to everything he had just did to make her happy.

She is special in every single way and there's no way he will give her a very bland apology. Even though it's an apology, it's still important. Through this, she will know just how important she is to him.

Because he is deep in thoughts, he stumbles upon a little girl who holds a ball similar to Asuka's parent's memento. He helped the little girl stand and then an idea came to his mind.

Lucy decided not to waste the night so she went to the onsen with the other members of the guild.

"Maybe, I'll just talk to him tomorrow." Lucy said to herself while they were in the middle of the walk.

"I hope love rival isn't talking about Gray-sama." She felt Juvia's dark aura surrounding her that makes her shiver.

"Of course not. Calm down." She told her and it did calm her.

"About earlier, is Lucy jealous of Aira?"

Lucy looked at her with astonishment. She was surprised not with the question but the way she address her. For the first time, she called Lucy by her name.

"Juvia…" She smiled at her and was about to hug her when she saw Juvia's ticket.

"What is it?" Juvia inquired when Lucy suddenly stop.

"I forgot my ticket." She said quietly.

"Darn it! Of all the things to forget! Now I have to make a kilometer walk again just to reach that freaking onsen bath! GAh! You're so bright LUCYYYY!" She screamed to herself.

She furiously opened the door to her room only to be surprised to see someone standing there.

"Natsu?" She asked shyly. She was still feeling embarrassed by what she did to him.

"Yeah. Hi Luce." He greeted while scratching the back of her head.

"What are you doing here?" She asked not wanting to sound rude.

Come on Lucy, he's already here. Are you going to make things reach tomorrow? She got nervous and started to sweat. Her heart pounds loudly in her chest.

"N-Natsu/ L-Lucy" They called together in sync.

Awkward silence filled the room. Lucy decided to close the door behind her and sit on the edge of her bed.

"You go first." Natsu said calmly, though inside him, he's really nervous.

"Im sorry." Lucy started while looking down at the floor. She didn't notice that her hands were fidgeting so bad.

Natsu walked near her until he's in her front. He kneeled down there in front of her as he holds her fidgeting hands. She felt uneasy with the touch that it shakes more. He was now kneeling and holding the same hand that hurt him. She felt uneasy thinking if she deserves a man like this. She felt him draw circles on the knuckles of her hand and then he kissed it.

"Natsu…" She whispered his name. She felt so moved by his actions making her feel more guilt.

"Calm down Luce. Say it, I will listen." He said in such soft voice as he raise his other hand and gently move her hair away to see her face. She placed her one hand on top of his hand cupping her face, while she gently place the other on the side of his face which she slapped.

"I'm sorry for hurting you earlier." She felt embarrassed by saying that and now that all the guilt are there again, she felt tears welling up her eyes.

"I'm sorry for being irrational. I swear, I won't be like that again." She felt her tears betrayed her. She looked through Natsu's eyes and she saw understanding there. She hugged him tight she felt him hug her back, softly rubbing her back.

"I'm really sorry. I know you're mad at me for being rude and rough and all, sorry." She said between her sobs.

He broke from the hug and look closely at her eyes. He kissed her tears away.

"You're such a cry baby. And you know how much I don't like it to see you cry, especially when it's because of me."

There are times when he is asking himself if he is worth the tears. Because seriously, he doesn't want to be the reason behind those tears, he wants to be the one who will wipe them away.

She saw Natsu pull something on his pocket. It was a ball same to the memento we helped Asuka retrieve. It was beautiful. There were dusts inside floating in different colors and in five shapes.

The guild's insignia, red fire, a golden key similar to hers, and a blue cat. And in the end, there was a heart, and then it explode like fireworks inside in shimmering bright colors.

"It's the dust of the books that I had burned." He put the ball in her hands and he held it.

"Now, would you care to listen to me?" She nodded in response.

"I'm sorry for being a very big idiot. I'm sorry for not realizing your true feelings fast. I'm sorry for the tears you shed because of me. I'm sorry for being careless and clueless. I thought it's enough just telling you that you are my one. I should have known better."

He held her hand tighter and she felt his warmth.

"The truth is I got scared that you might leave me because of this. You're not going to leave me, right?" He looked at her with pleading eyes and smiled immediately when she nodded her head.

"I'm not." She voiced out.

"Natsu, I-" She felt hesitant at first to say what she wants as then, she felt his lips touch hers gently and with care.

"Natsu…" She cried.

At that moment, all they could think about are themselves. She kissed him softly and she felt him deepen their kiss. He nibbled at her lower lip while wiping her tears away.

She glided her arms toward her neck, pulling it closer to hers. She felt him bit her lower lip and she opened her mouth to give him access to explore his own territory. His lips felt hot when she felt it taste every bit of hers. She started to move her tongue and they fought for dominance. Natsu let her win and she immediately swiped her tongue in, tasting his own. She moaned when she felt his tongue went hotter. They both break the kiss as the two gasped for air.

"Natsu, being your mate means being your forever right?" She asked between her pants and he nodded yes.

"I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore."

He was taken aback by what she said that he has to separate himself from her.

"Luce?" he asked, hoping that it's not real. And for the fifth time, she cried again.

He stiffened, he can't make himself move. He felt his heart clench. His breathing got rapid, to the point that he doesn't know if he's breathing anymore. Everything went numb. IS this how it feels to be broken? REAL BROKEN?

"Luce? Is this… Are you…" He felt her hands wipe his tears.

Great, now he's crying. He's crying again for losing her. For not being able to keep her. He stood up, not wanting Lucy to see him in that state. He turned around and walked until he felt strong hands wrapped around his back.

"Luce? Please, don't make th-things hard for me. I-If you really don't want me, i-if you—" He can't make a proper statement. His feelings were making it hard for him to think.

It just hurts so much. It hurts to know that the one you love doesn't want you by her side anymore.

"Natsu… You told me that you will listen! Please don't leave. Don't leave me." She said.

"I don't understand." He answered back.

"I want to be your mate. I want to be your forever. In that way, I will never have to worry again about you being stolen away from me. I don't care about my dreams because I- I realized that you are more important than them. I don't want to lose you. Aira, Aira made me realize that. And I am sorry again for that. Natsu, please, accept me." He sobbed and sobbed until she finished her words.

Natsu spun around and hugged her tightly.

"You don't know how scared am I when you told me that you don't want to be my girlfriend anymore. Don't scare me like that again!" He yelled at her while crushing her to his hug.

"But you know what? You don't have to ask that. I'm so more than willing to grant you your wish. I love you Luce. I'm so glad. I'm so glad!" He whispered right through her ears.

He cupped her cheeks and lean in for another wonderful kiss that Lucy happily give.

"I love you Natsu." She said before leaning in for a short chaste kiss.

Natsu held her wrist and kissed her pulse.

"I'm going to mark you. I'm going to make you mine forever. Do you want that?" He asked with a smile on his lips.

"Of course! Idiot." She answered back.

She felt him kiss her hand and rub her pulse gently. Then she felt his fangs sank right through her hand. She just watched him in awe, wondering why it doesn't hurt.

Then after a moment, she felt heat emanating right through her wrist. She closed her eyes because of the burning sensation it sends right through her arm.

After a while, she felt his lips on hers again.

"It's done." She looked at him then at her wrist.

She saw a tattoo delicately placed there. It was like glowing fire dragon then she looked at her wrist, there was a fire there with a key. The key was the only thing different in color for it was shimmering gold.

"It's awesome!" She smiled again loving the artwork on her wrist.

"Now, you're mine forever. Nothing can tear us apart." He said and he showed her his own left wrist covered in the same tattoo.

The beach party ended and all were in the guild. Mira was looking for the pictures she took.

One picture took her attention. It was a photo of Natsu, Lucy and Happy. But what caught her attention is their tattoo.

"Lucy, Natsu, would you please explain this to me?" She asked the two.

"Oh that? I marked her as mine, right Lucy?"

"Yes. It's beautiful, right Mira?"

"Yes. Seems like this beach party made you realize your feelings, right? Congratulations!" she happily said.

"What do you mean? We're together for like three months now." Lucy said in confusion because she thought she already know. She's telling it to her for almost like everyday!

They didn't heard any answer and the next thing they know was Demon Sitri was in front of them.

"And you didn't tell me about it?"

And on the third month of their relationship, Natsu and Lucy are striving to survive from a certain Demon's wrath for not telling her their relationship.

"Waaahhh! Mira, calm down!" She hide on Natsu's back.

Natsu frantically ran as he drag Lucy to where he is running. Suddenly, he stopped.

He offered his hand to her…

"Lucy…"

"Natsu?"

"Would you run with me?"

She smiled as she took his hand.

"Of course!"

****END***

**Finally Done!**

**Whoo! I hope I did it well. I know the making up part sucks a bit and I am terribly sorry. The idea just got off my head! Waaahh..**

**Anyways… Please, please, please, Review please?**

**What do you think? I know it's too long for a one shot. I would like to hear your thoughts and comments about this story. Is it good? Bad? Does it suck? Or was it well written?**

**I will really appreciate your reviews and constructive criticisms.**


End file.
